


【我x龙】小傻子

by juicyGrapefruit



Category: all龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyGrapefruit/pseuds/juicyGrapefruit





	【我x龙】小傻子

我从酒吧买了个小美人，真的好美。

水汪汪的大眼睛灵动得不行，挺翘的小鼻尖我总想爱怜地刮一刮，还有那张小嘴，粉嫩嫩的薄薄两片，可还肉嘟嘟的，小美人的嘴角翘起来，露出小白牙，还能挤出两只浅浅的小酒窝。他真的漂亮。

他在那里呆了快一年了，被卖过去的。刚到那的时候，听别人说他高兴的转圈，兴奋地打量着陌生的新奇地方，和其他新来的人表情截然相反。人们都不解的看着他，后来才知道，他是个小傻子。

他一去自然是要和其他人一样待客的，可他不知道他在做什么，起初只是觉得晚上要喝各种各样的饮料喝得好涨，然后就要被不同男人抱着，他们用尿尿的东西插进自己的屁股，捅得自己失禁。他会觉得屈辱，可男人在他身上发泄完后就走，他累得几乎没有哭的力气，每晚都带着不同男人的精液或在地板或在浴室，或在被子都没掀开的床上能睡到日上三竿。然后一瘸一拐站到莲蓬头底下笨拙地洗净自己，再去吃一个饱饱的"早餐"。这他就满足了。

那天我第一次去这个gay吧。第一眼就看见他。他还没有厅子陪，坐在调酒师旁边呆呆地喝橙汁，我走过去，本以他会像其他人那样谄媚地跳下凳子贴上来，没想到他还是愣愣的。

"..hi"我都怀疑他看不见我，伸出只手在他面前晃了晃。

他没说话，只把目光转向了我傻傻的点了点头。我疑惑地看调酒师，他边拿起瓶酒边冲我指了指脑袋。

小傻子我没玩过，还是这么漂亮的。我搂着他去了里面的套房，他是熟悉那里的，进去了轻车熟路找到灯光总开关，他好像喜欢极明亮的地方。

"你叫什么名字？"

"嗯..朱一龙。"

"来这多久了？"

"不知道呀.."

他真的呆，我户籍警察似的问他好几个问题，他全不知道，最后衣服都被我扒光了，我还是连他的年龄都不知道。他长得太小了，我怕我是强奸未成年。

"小李哥哥说我成年了！他说如果我没成年他可不敢卖我！"把他推倒在床上时我嘟囔的话被他听见了，他躺在床上眼睛亮晶晶地看着我，兴奋地和我说了今天最长的一句话。

"..."

我当时就挺可怜他，心想事后一定多给他些，然后再再三嘱咐他不要给你李哥花。

他少年人的身子，看上去瘦瘦小小的，但一摸才发现该有的肉可是一点没少长。我啃他一边胸脯的软肉，另一只手抓上另一边，居然也满满当当抓了一手掌，我五根指头轮流捏他松软的乳肉，指甲时不时抠掐他渐渐挺立的乳头，他在我身下传来小猫似的哼叫。然后我松开他的小奶子，手指轻轻柔柔滑过他细瘦的腰侧，把手垫进他屁股底下对着白嫩的臀肉又摸又掐，一不小心力使的大了，他条件反射蹬了蹬细白的腿。我俯下了身，安慰似的亲亲他的腿根，他又是一阵战栗。

"还是这么敏感？昨天有没有陪人？"

"昨天和一个叔叔...也在这间屋子。"他眼神有点迷离，失焦地看天花板的水晶灯，声音缥缈。

"那你们怎么玩儿了？"我正致力于把他腿根啃满紫红的印，头也没抬。

"就在那里。"他认真的回答，甚至还支起上身伸出手指给我看。

床边放着半身高的仿造砖墙，墙上有个洞，一看就知道是什么玩法。

"那你还想玩一次吗？"

"小李哥哥说..玩游戏要依着一起玩的哥哥叔叔。"他又是真诚地看我的眼睛。

操，哥哥想跟你玩一宿。

我把他光溜溜地拽到墙壁前，他娴熟把屁股抵到墙面，两只手拄着膝盖。一套流畅动作完成之后，他偏着头看我。

"..你不用扩张吗？"

"？"

"屁股，一会会疼哦。"我搔他后穴，那里干涩紧致。

他红着脸把头转了回去，低着头不说话了。

我绕过"那堵墙"搂起腰把他上半身放到床上，两条白腿搭在地上，我找到床头柜抽屉的润滑，挤了满手，他看到我动作，顺从地把腿分得更开，睁着亮亮的眼睛看着我把手指伸进去。

冰凉的膏体让他颤了下，不过他很快就适应了，然后小手抱着膝盖乖乖让我插，一根两根，最后能看见他穴道里的蜜粉嫩肉。

"我可以进去了吗？"

"嗯！"他好像在答应什么诸如"你可以帮我跑腿吗"此类的请求。

"呜..疼.."手指和我的东西还是没法比，刚进了前端他就皱起了眉头。我放缓速度，龟头在他紧热的穴里浅浅的插，我能感觉到他在极力配合我，正一下下地放松自己的小屁眼。我抬头，看到他抿着嘴蹙着眉认真极了。

又插了几下，穴口没那么紧了，甬道里似乎也开始滑溜起来，有别于润滑膏的油滑，肠液有种黏滑感。

"呜哼..痒.."他没了刚刚的认真劲儿，情动起来，还连着我的阴茎的小屁股难耐的扭动，漂亮的眼睛紧闭着， 再睁开已经是水光一片了。

"想要哥哥吗？"我本能插得更深，却还是用圆滑龟头吊他的胃口。

"嗯..哥哥.."他抬头看我，色欲熏心的我怎么觉得在他眼里看见了虔诚。

他完全接受被情欲操控， 认真地等待爽快，我都开不下去玩笑了，又在阴茎上抹了些润滑，对准有点泛红的穴，一破到底。

"啊.."他细白的颈子向后仰去，软软地叫出来一声长的，然后被我的挺动撞得破碎成一截一截的。

穴道里混着肠液和润滑液，还有少部分前端泌出的透明液体，滑腻一片，我大力冲撞他，囊袋拍在肉屁股上的啪啪声和穴里的水声响成一片。

我突然想起这间屋子最大的情趣用品，随着一声奇怪水声阴茎暂时离开他快被操熟的肉穴，我又把他带到了那堵矮墙。

"龙龙，对准这儿。"

我从及腰的墙顶伸过手，把他的屁股紧紧贴到墙面上，然后对准了洞，茎通过仿真的粗糙石壁再次插进软烂的温柔乡，我满足地叹了口气，扶着墙开始大力操干。

砖墙仿的很像，上面的粗糙纹理一点也摸不出是塑料的，他的嫩白屁股蹭在墙上一会就红了，我弯弯腰，揉捏起他蹭红的小屁股，他有点疼，嘴里发出轻哼，又像小猫似的。

粗粝和柔软刺激着神经，我比每次提前来了感觉，把腰弯得更低去亲吻他奶香的白皙后背，然后向后拽起他的胳膊，脸凑过去又去吻他突出的蝴蝶骨。也是甜奶味的。

快要白光一现时，我从后面扼住他的颈子胡乱的亲他脸侧，圆耳朵和肩头，接着在下一次的冲撞中，我大力地把茎操进他熟烂的糜红后穴，喂了他满满的滚烫精液。

然后我把他抱上床，侧躺着为他撸出了薄精，他在我汗湿的怀里呻吟着抖了几下，射了精就立刻昏昏欲睡。

看他那副模样，我挂着无奈的笑把他抱进了浴室。

我把他搂进怀里，盖上被子，他就继续往怀里钻，枕着我的胳膊舒服地直哼唧，好几次我都被他吵醒，然后迷迷糊糊把那人乱塞一通，又沉沉睡去。

其实这是不曾有过的，我会搂着一夜情对象过夜。

隔天早上，我一睁眼就看见他在旁边瞪着大眼睛看我。

"哥哥，你怎么还不走？"

"我睡觉啊。"

"是陪我睡觉觉吗？"

"..对，陪你睡觉觉。"

然后他的声音就带上哭腔了，"..哥哥，你什么时候再来呀？"

"再来找你吗？你想让我什么时候来？"

"嗯..小李哥哥说..不可以缠着.."

"不要想小李，你是怎么想的？"

"我？我..我想哥哥每天陪我睡觉..其实我每天睡得都好难受啊，有时候在地上，有时候在厕所，一点都不暖和，可是今天我睡的好舒服啊，哥哥给我盖被子了！还有还有！哥哥..昨天我..好舒服.."他的脸蛋一下子红了，然后紧闭了下眼睛用被子把头蒙住了。

"这么喜欢我？"

"那我每天陪你睡觉觉好不好？"我连人带被的圈起来，往被子上落了个吻。

我听到他在被子里轻笑。


End file.
